This invention relates to an improved weight lifting bar construction providing improved safety, adjustability and convenience to a weight lifter.
Standard weight bars, used in combination with weight benches, are potentially a cause of death or injury should a weight lifter lose control of or become unable to lift the weight bar during a press. When used in bench press exercises, the portion of a conventional weight bar between the hands of a weight lifter is directly in line with the weight lifter's neck, and injury to the lifter's neck is possible. Also, since the weights themselves are unable to contact the ground while a person is lifting the weights from a bench, the person must use his or her strength to replace the weight bar on hangers which are usually located at the upper portion of the weight bench.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,690 discloses horizontal chin-up pipe extending between a pair of upright pipes. By appropriately adjusting the length of the upright pipes, the arrangement can be used for bench pressing or squat exercising; however, the horizontal pipe is directly in line with the weights. During a lift, a weight lifter utilizing the arrangement disclosed in this patent is unable to align his or her body in a normal stance directly between the weights. Furthermore, it is necessary to use a weight bench with the arrangement disclosed in this patent when performing press type exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,184 discloses a weight lifting apparatus including a frame with handles in alignment with weights.